Love: Lost and Found
by ZombiesloveMangoes
Summary: Amelie lies all the time. What is the difference this time? Only Claire's entire world. She tries to run, but the person she runs to is not Shane. She needs to explain that they could never be together, not after Amelie's world shattering confession.
1. Love: Lost

**Hello so this one is something I thought of in a cold sweat, fever, and half asleep don't hurt me hey I put a BB spoiler in here well not really more like a heads up *wink* and if you can spot it the first person anyways gets a dedicated one shot**

Claire

"We're what?!" I screamed at Amelie. This couldn't happen. How could this happen? I shook with the realization and my stomach twisted in impossible knots. I reached for a trash can, but I couldn't find one and shuddered back the bile.

"Do not yell at me. Yes it is true." I wanted to cry.

"Why would you do that? Why would you let us –" I felt the sting of stomach acid in the back of my throat and needed to be sick now. I didn't care where I was this was so wrong I hurled on Amelie's rug. She stood up and looked at me with disgust.

"Why would you not get something else? Do you know the fine qualities of that rug?"

"If you mean the now green textures, then yes loud and clear." I heaved and saw a guard remove me from that spot so they could clean it. She handed me a handkerchief and I took it gratefully. I wiped my face and I could still taste the residue of up chuck in the back of my throat. Just thinking about it makes me want to hurl again. Amelie continued to look at me disgusted before handing me some sort of trash can. I gladly took it and hugged it.

"If you are done…" I nodded finding a chair and sitting down shaking slightly. "Let me begin." She sat down as well and waved her hand to someone behind me, but I didn't want to look. "When you were only a child I watched as your family fell apart. I had some of the rare occurrences of human friends in the town that could not bear a child. I felt empathy knowing the feeling." She looked fondly at the desk. "I saw the potential you held in the short years of being here and decided that you deserved better. I staged the fire. I made your brother believe that human Morrel girl did it to make sure I was never in the picture. I gave you to your parents and had Myrnin wipe all of your memories making them believe you were always theirs. I sent them away knowing they would never return. I never assumed _you_ would return." She looked at me with an odd expression as though see was seeing me for the first time. "And yet I find myself stuck with you. It seems as though you never could leave home." She twitched her lips in something like a smile only it looked like she was pained to do it.

"But why would you let me stay with him?" I asked my shaking calming.

"I have had far worse courtships in the past, I saw no threat. Isn't the term 'what you don't know won't mortally wound you'?" I gave my own lip twitch at her wrong verbiage.

"How come Frank didn't say anything then?" She rolled her eyes.

"He was a drunk I was surprised if he managed not to wake up in a ditch most nights." She scowled and I stood up. I put the can down feeling empty. I felt myself go hollow and needed to get away from this place giving me such great dread.

"I – I need to go." I didn't say thank you because I don't know if I should have even said what I did. I walked away passing around the now cleaned spot of rug. I opened a portal and dropped into the one place that could wash away my worries. I saw he wasn't there and I was somewhat glad. I lie on the couch and stare unseeing at nothing in particular. I hadn't realized I had closed my eyes until I opened and saw chocolaty brown ones reflecting my own. I didn't flinch or jump back at how close he was, nor did I scream. I didn't feel like it. I was so exhausted of the world being against me I just wanted at least one thing to not be overbearing. He looked worried and something else. It was something I hardly ever saw on his face. I saw his lips moving, but nothing registered. I was suddenly mesmerized by the gentle shift of his lips I hadn't noticed that his voice finally reached my ears.

"–are okay?" I blinked slowly and gave him the look that I hadn't heard him. He didn't roll his eyes and get aggravated as he normally would have. "I was wondering if you had talked to Amelie? And if so I wanted to make sure you are okay? Are you?" His face softened and I blinked slowly again.

"Yes I had. I'm not sure. I feel hollow. As though nothing could go right." I sighed looking down at the ground feeling a slight tear fall off of my nose. He looked suddenly scared unsure what to do. His hands did a little dance trying to figure out how to comfort me and I gave a weak laugh. He looked at me confused now.

"What?" He put his hands down and I felt a pang of sadness.

"Nothing." I swung my legs over slowly not to make my eyesight go black or cause my head to hurt as I lifted myself up and looked at him as he sit still in the same position he was when I was on the couch. "Come on a good experiment will expel this funk I'm in." I gave a half smile and he quickly shot up and turned around in a fluid movement I had come to understand and almost welcome.

"Are you sure you're okay. In this day and age we give so much to someone who is thought to be our love." I turned on him suddenly angry.

"What are you implying Myrnin? That this generation is trusting?" He looked hurt, but I couldn't understand why. I was the one who found out the truth beneath my relationship.

"No I didn't mean it like…..Claire please I have a hard time comforting people at least myself. I –" He shot forwards grabbing his hands in mine. They were cool and surprisingly slightly shaking. Or I was shaking so bad it was shaking him I don't know. He looked as though he intended to kiss me, and the scary part…..I don't think I would have stopped him. He leaned forward and placed his cool forehead on my feverish utterly overwhelmed forehead. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of his cool skin on mine and he began to speak again. "Please I didn't expect you to respond angrily to that. I only meant to say that I was turning mad and I would have told you, but for reasons I alone can't handle; I didn't want to see you in so much pain." I opened my eyes and saw his were as well. As though every word had to be thought out before he even uttered them. I squeezed his hands and I felt some of my tension vanish. The coil in my abdomen less noticeable. He opened his eyes and in a brief flash I saw every emotion that he released in those words. Worry, hurt, anger, pain, and love. No, that couldn't be there. He couldn't love me he only appreciated me. For my brain, for my spirit, for my blood. As fast as it was it wasn't. He turned emotionless again only reflecting my pain through his caring eyes.

"I understand Myrnin, but can you do one thing for me?" I asked wanting to get rid of this tension and feel safe however short that may be.

"Anything." He said softly.

"Will you kiss me?" He looked so shocked.

"Are you sure?" He seemed scared that it was a joke.

"Yes." Before I finished uttering that syllable his cool lips were on mine. I, still holding his hands, leaned into his kiss. It was so tender and sweet I felt tears prick my eyes. I had to be wrong before. He did love me. It was a terrible emotion for vampires to have, but he could. It was one of the many things that were his strength and weakness. He released me and I took a slow breath. He looked at me as though he was curious to see my reaction. I pulled him in for a hug and buried my face in his chest. "Thank you." I mumbled into his clothes.

"Anything my little Claire." He sounded sad, but he reciprocated the hug. I pulled away, but grabbed his hand.

"So that experiment mentioned earlier." I gave a weak smile and he brightened.

"Ah yes…" He threw himself into explaining. I was listening, but my mind was reeling on the one concept I couldn't come to grasp. I was Alyssa. Shane was my brother.

**So how was it tell me in the review box oh anyone who has read the sneak peeks please don't ruin it I just wanted to add that because me feels wanted to so…too bad**


	2. Love: Explained

**This chapter is brought to you by Z3sM and is enjoyed by you reviewers sorry Daybreak that is incorrect this is all mine well expect that sneak peeks hehehehehe I'm evil I love your reviews thank you remember don't fav or follow without a review yes I see you doing that on my other ones quit it**

Myrnin

*before the kiss*

She asked me to do what? No I heard her wrong. I couldn't have. I'm a vampire. She couldn't love someone like me. Was she just joking with me? That was it it was all a joke.

"Are you sure?" I prayed that this wasn't a joke. I saw her lips make the expression of yes and threw myself at her. I tried to hold back all of the passion, but it was almost unbearable. My little bird only wanted confinement not more problems. I wanted her to see that it wasn't just the appreciation for her mind I loved. It was all of her. She was something so unique. So beautiful it hurt me sometimes to know that the Collins boy had her. Taken her from me and tried to keep her away. That wasn't going to happen anymore. No she might just…..No that wasn't even in the picture she would still love him for the brother he had originally been. I pulled away so she may breath and although she leaned into me that could have been my doing and she regretted this all. She surprised me by hugging me. I felt her mumble into my chest and I hugged her back. I tried not to make my voice drip sadness. Could she really ever love me back or did she only want to use me? She pulled away.

"So that experiment mentioned earlier." She gave a weak smile and I felt my spirits soar. I had had this planned all week and now that Shimmy wouldn't be begging her to come back we could spend as long as we wanted.

"Ah yes…" I began to explain the experiment as she looked at me with that light in her eyes that made me fall for her in the first place.

xXx

It was late almost one o' clock from the position of the moon when Claire had dropped the screwdriver off the lab table as she fell into a deep sleep. Ah the human energy was sapped out of her. I walked over and saw she was lying down with her head on her arms facing the wall. I picked her up and opened a portal. She only stirred slightly when I stepped through. I landed in their living room and was met by a blonde apparition.

"Do you know what time it is?" I looked around and nodded. His look told me to proceed.

"Late." He growled and I returned it. He silenced himself. "Do not threaten me vampling." I walked passed him and was met by another figure in the dark. I could see him, but I knew he could hardly see me.

"Put my girlfriend down you bipolar, bloodsucking, freak." He sneered and I rolled my eyes darting around him up to her room. I heard him romp up the stairs. I set her down before dealing with him. I turned as he punched me. "I told you to put her down." He almost yelled and I heard Claire stir. The red mark on my face was almost gone, but my eyes were a brilliant red color.

"Don't touch me." I hissed.

"Myr – where?" She shot up and I looked at her my eyes fading to a dull dried blood color.

"Shh you're home you fell asleep, so I brought you home." I smiled kindly and she looked behind me.

"Shane, no!" She yelled and I darted away. Just in time as he swung down with a stake. She shook and I watched her.

"I'm so sorry dear Claire." I said softly. I stood still as Shane ran towards me again. Claire got up and ran in front of me. Shane stopped mid swing.

"Move Claire." He growled. She kept still in front of me. "Fine I'll kill you along with your fuck buddy, you fang banger." He roared and she screamed.

"I'm not Claire!" She had her eyes closed and that shocked him enough to drop the stake.

"Then who?" He asked angry and confused. She took a deep breath.

"I'm Alyssa." His face drained of all color.

"That can't be. You are lying. You're Claire my girlfriend. Or ex girlfriend." He spat.

"No sit down, don't hurt Myrnin, and I will explain." She was shaking slightly and I wanted to wrap my arms around her, but that wouldn't make anything better. He stood like a rock for a few seconds then moved to sit on her bed. She soon followed. I stood where I was. She explained everything that Amelie told her and the boy sat for quite some time silent. Finally he asked,

"So what do I call you?" I thought it was a dumb question. She gave a halfhearted laugh.

"Claire Danvers because you have known me as that all this time no need to change the entire world." They once like twins looked so awkward next to each other. The Collins boy got up and rubbed his neck.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning." She nodded not looking at him. I watched him as he left and he gave me a cold stare. Claire was looking at where he was sitting and as soon as he shut the door I flashed over and took his spot.

"Are you sure you're alright with this?" I asked genuinely worried. She looked up at me her eyes sparkling and threw jumped at me. She hugged me fiercely. I wasn't expecting it so I fell back onto her bed. I made incoherent shushing noises as she cried into my chest. After a few minutes the sobs died and she lay asleep on me. I tried to move, but she squeezed tighter. I took a deep breath and gently smoothed her knotted hair. I closed my eyes and listened to her breathing. To anyone I would look like I was asleep. She began to shiver and I reached around and threw the blanket around both of us. I gave her one last squeeze before resting my eyes.

xXx

Claire

I woke up hours later. I was being held by someone who was marginally colder than Shane. I crawled up to their face and stifled a gasp. I stared at him as I recounted last night's events. Oh yea. Now I remember. I lay back down and closed my eyes. I was almost back to sleep when my phone rang. I growled and the same came from the body beneath me.

"May you please hand me that?" His hand reached around and it wasn't on the night stand. It rang again and I remembered where I put it. I pulled my arm out from under him and reached behind me to pluck the cursed device from my back pocket. I put it to my ear answering it.

"Claire." Oh great blasted Amelie. What more good news did she come to bestow on me.

"What?" I snapped. I didn't like being mostly awakened by via telephone. Well it had to be better than her using a portal to get in and seeing the sight before her. Nothing happened, but she wouldn't know that.

"Do not snap at me young Claire, I called you to ask you if you had seen Myrnin?" I was conflicted on what to say. Yes he was here in my bed or no and have her go mad looking for him thinking he returned to his psychotic state. Before I could answer he grabbed the phone and put it to his ear.

"I'm right here. Claire was still emotionally unstable and so she called on me to comfort her." I looked at him. It was sad because it was true. "Why _not _me?" Try as I may I could not hear Amelie on the other line. "Fine." He shut the phone and looked at me with a faint smile. "I have to go." I groaned.

"Why?" I closed my eyes to fall back asleep.

"Amelie says there is someone there to speak to me." He sounded curious and I pushed myself up so I was hovering over him.

"That's odd normally they just walk through the streets with torches and pitch forks demanding they make you come out of you mad scientist lab." I smirked.

"I thought that was Frankenstein?" I laughed. I rolled off to the other side of my bed to let him up. He got up and brushed off his coat. I looked at my phone again and saw the time. I groaned. "You uh do not have to come into the lab until further notice." He looked at the ground then turned around on his heel opening a portal.

"Twelve it is then." I smiled and he gave on last look over his shoulder and stepped through.

**So thank you for all of the reviews it means a lot really **


	3. Love: Tested

**Hello again I think well I think I think Tuesday should be every day until it's not so yea hahahaha ENJOY oh and PS yes that is true it is incest do you see why she barfed I would too sorry so now that I have finished BB I have taken some qualities of it and it is a little bit after cool? Hey anyone who's read it what do you think Myrnin told Shane in the cage? Any ideas? I think it was a warning to stay away from his leading lady (AKA Claire).**

Myrnin

I stepped through the portal with a smile on my face. Then I remembered why I was going to Amelie. I frowned and continued to walk through the halls to her office. I walk in and that boy is there.

"Myrnin – " I cut her off.

"Why would you interrupt me like that? Talk about rude." I looked at her dead on. No pun intended.

"Myrnin Shane has a request. Now be nice and listen." I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

"Do I have to be nice?" The boy stood up, his anger obvious in his coiled muscles.

"I want you to test Claire and my DNA." He said trying with great effort to calm his internal quarrel.

"Who says you tell me what to do boy?" Amelie made a noise to silence me.

"Because I don't trust you. I think you are controlling her mind **making **her believe these lies." I scoffed.

"And yet you trust me with something so easily changed such as data results? I don't even understand how you could possibly be related to _annwyl _Claire." I closed my eyes trying to understand.

"You will do no such thing." Amelie snapped.

"I only trust you with these because I know you will have the best and most," He choked. "Accurate results." I groaned.

"Stop then." I flashed up to him and held out my hand. He took a step back afraid of what I would do next. Smart move. "I need a sample of your DNA." I rolled my eyes that he didn't know. He looked at me confused. I growled and I plucked a piece of hair off of his head. I flashed away and opened a portal to Claire's room. When I stepped through I could smell she was still there I closed the portal and looked up. She screamed.

"What the hell?" She tried to cover herself and I avoided my eyes seeing as she had hardly anything on.

"Ah yes sorry. I need a sample of your DNA." She was scrambling for clothes until she finally addressed me.

"Why?" The red in her cheeks brightening the longer I was there.

"Shane wants a DNA comparison of himself and you." I held out my hand and she looked at me pale now. "I'm sorry." I said softly dropping my hand. She slowly shook her head.

"No no I understand." She grabbed a piece of hair and pulled making a slight wincing noise. I was looking at the ground when she came up in front of me. She grabbed my hand opening it and laying the frail strand in my hand. She closed my fingers around the fragile piece of her and pats my fingers lightly. "Do that again and I just might have a contraption to stake you when you walk through." The joke was dry and I tried my best to give her a smirk.

"I am sorry." She let go of me and I focused on the portal and stepped through into the lab. I looked over my shoulder briefly and slammed the portal shut. I took an unneeded breath and rushed over to start on the simple life altering tests.

Claire

I was mortally terrified. I did not expect anyone to just waltz into my room while I was _changing_. Then again you should expect the unexpected when it comes to Morganville. I understood why Shane wanted the DNA I was wondering why I hadn't questioned it to begin with? I shook myself and grabbed my bag heading out to class. My feet took me to Common Grounds and Eve already had my coffee ready. I grabbed it handing over her money and as I turn to walk out she grabs my arm and I finally acknowledge where I am. And what planet I was on. I looked down at my arm and then at her face,

"Claire what's wrong? You look like you have been watching Shane kill zombies too much." She gave a faint smile and let go of me. I took a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry I'll – I'll tell you when there are fewer ears." I gave her a half hearted smile. She narrowed her eyes, but let me go. I thanked her and turned around to head out when I was met with an array of color. "What do you want?" I growled trying to move around him. "Did you know as well?" I spat and he held me by the shoulders with both hands. "Let go of me or your smoldering glare won't be the only thing on fire."

"Don't do anything stupid," I shook him off. "I would hate to have a favor go to waste." He rolled it out as though it was poison. Or in his case a silver stake.

"Don't tell me what to do." I pushed him out of the way and he let me go. I trudged out of the shop and took hurried sips of coffee or I would be late to class. I made it just in time for the bell to ring and hurried to throw away my now cold coffee and grab a seat. The day dragged on. It felt like days until I finally took my last steps to leave the campus. I wanted to go home, but I remembered that I would surprise Myrnin by coming in. I hurried to grab our coffees and a bag of doughnuts. I know it was late, but he always loved when I brought him stuff like that. I juggled all three and through open the door. I took light steps all the way down and saw he was hovering over a microscope. I put my bag down and walked over handing him is coffee which he almost finished despite the burning properties of it. I set the bag next to him and took my own coffee to drink. He made a noise in the back of his throat and looked over at me. His eyes were full of sorrow and longing. "What?" I took another sip.

"She's right." He said softly and I slowly put my coffee down trying to remember who _she was_ and why she was _right._ Oh yea. It all came back and I took a deep breath. He looked at the bag and my coffee in my hand. "Isn't it a little late for such items?" He asked although there was joy twisted in his words. I smirked at him.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise." I wasn't about to tell him that I had lost my appetite when he confirmed my fears.

"You are always a nice surprise." He said softly. My eyes felt wet and I closed them forcing back tears. I opened them again to the rustle of the bag. He had grabbed a doughnut and proceeded to eat it offering me one with a funny arm dance. His head bobbled and I couldn't resist. He bit into his and recoiled with a sour face that made me laugh. "What are you trying to do? Kill me?" He sounded exasperated and I grabbed the doughnut from him. I looked at where he had bit and there the culprit stood out in stark contrast to the chocolate coating. Raspberry jelly. I took a bite out of mine to find custard and I handed that to him.

"There. Problem solved no need to go drama queen on me." I smirked taking a bite. He looked confused as he took the one I handed him.

"Queen? Claire I hate to ask, but do you know the difference between male and female." He raised an eyebrow at me and I chuckled.

"Uh is it that one has better hair than the other?" He opened his mouth then tried to look up at himself.

"I beg to differ." To prove his point he ran a hand through his own hair. I almost choked on my doughnut.

"I meant _you _of course." I went to reach in and grab another doughnut as I laughed at the expression he gave me. My eyes were mostly closed, but I felt resistance when I grabbed the one I wanted. I opened them to see we had both grabbed the same one. "Put the doughnut down and nobody gets hurt." He looked around and pointed at himself as he came full circle. He shook his head as I nodded mine. I pulled towards myself and he retaliated by pulling it towards himself.

"I am your boss therefore I get dibs on what I want and I want this doughnut." He said sniffing.

"I bought them therefore mine!" I smiled and pulled at it ripped in half. I stumbled and looked. I had gotten the bigger half. I did a little dance and I felt my hand go empty for a second then full again. I looked and saw that he had switched mine with his and stuff it in his mouth. I scoffed. "Hey!" He made another sour face and bit off what wasn't in his mouth.

"Ugh raspberry again!" He handed it to me and I gave him a look and took it then stuffed both of them back in his mouth.

"I could have told you that." He spit out the remnants and wiped off his tongue.

"How would you have known? You're only a human." My eyes widened.

"Sometimes that's all I have to be. I am not cleaning that up." I pointed to the mess he made and took a sip of my coffee. He grumbled and stalked off somewhere. Maybe this whole situation was a good thing. It brought others into a new perspective. And by others I mean my now, as I saw him, beautiful boss. I had zoned out completely. I was utterly oblivious to him returning, cleaning, and leaning into me looking into my eyes looking for a trace of awareness. He waved a hand in my face and I finally focused on him. I stared into his eyes for a long second before flicking my eyes to his lips. I saw a small trace of chocolate on the side of his mouth. "You have a – never mind I've got it." I closed the distance wrapping my arms around his neck. He was frozen in surprise, but soon he relaxed and reciprocated the kiss. I taste the chocolate, raspberry, custard, and faint traces of blood. I leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around my waist. His tongue teased my lips and I obliged. My hands moved up into his hair and couldn't help but smile at his earlier statement. I felt light headed and pulled away just enough to breathe.

"Did you get it?" He taunted with a coy smile ghosting his lips. I returned his smirk and shook my head. I pulled him closer and he swept an arm across the table, mindful of the data that would eventually lead to a tragedy, but right now it meant nothing more than the doughnuts that now litter the floor in a frenzy of movements.

**Yup I'm evil I know I have accepted this what I haven't accepted is the blasted spoiler about blah and blah kissing that is just despicable (you thought I was going to tell you well you thought wrong). Hope you liked it sorry it's so late but I HAD to finish BB it was calling to me night and day**


	4. Love: Interrupted

**So glad you liked the previous chapter I have a three day weekend so more to come soon enjoy**

Claire

I gasped when he lifted me up onto the table. I leaned into him as his hands roamed my back. They left cool tendrils where they skimmed and prodded. I heard the faint snap of my bra and then he was gone. I opened my eyes and saw he was wrestling with someone. The hell? I heard hissing and flashes of blonde hair. Blonde hair. Blonde hair? Blonde hair! Oh. My. God. Michael. Why was he here? I checked myself and stepped off of the table. They were still fighting. Rolling around in blurs and flashes like cats. I couldn't keep up with it anymore.

"Stop!" I shouted and they both froze mid fight. They both looked over at me. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?" They still hadn't let go of each other.

"I was sent by Amelie to watch over Myrnin to make sure he didn't alter any of the data." I looked expectantly at Myrnin.

"Did you know he was here?" He shook his head.

"If I had known he was here do you think I would have acted as I had?" He looked hurt. Pain and longing glazed over his eyes. Michael looked at him and hissed. Myrnin hissed right back.

"Oi! Quit it both of you." I shook my head as the detangled themselves from each other, but they were still giving icy glares. "Why Michael?"

"Because I was worried he would hurt you, and I couldn't just leave Amelie would have my head." It wasn't a joke. He looked hurt and very serious.

"Does it look like he was hurting me?" I almost yelled. I was mad because he cared. Odd I know, but sometimes he was just overprotective.

"Not really, but you don't know what he is capable of doing." Myrnin looked at Michael with a red flare then he looked back at me his eyes normal.

"Me, if that's what you mean." I felt my hands clench into fists. I saw Myrnin's twitch into a smile then he composed himself. Michael moved towards me and I moved back. "I know you were only trying to help and looking out for me, but I am almost an adult now." I wasn't going to tell him I didn't feel it at this moment. I felt like a teenager caught in the act. Which, I guess, in a sense, I was. "Please can you just – no I'll leave." I turned around grabbing my bag and opened a portal to my room. I stepped through with the fading echo of Myrnin calling my name. I stepped through and face planted the floor. I threw my backpack off and curled into the fetal position. My fall made a loud thud and I heard the clomping of Eve running up the steps. She burst through the door not stopping as she ran to help me.

"Oh god Claire what happened. Please don't be dead. Claire?" She turned me over and I looked at her with welled eyes. Her appearance was shifting due to the tears streaming down my face. "Oh god, Claire tell me what happened." She persisted and I coughed before I answered.

"Mich – Michael he –" I sobbed in hitched breaths and her anger flared.

"What did he do to you?" She said in a low voice. I sat up and shook my head trying to catch my breath from the racking sobs that consumed me.

"No – no it wasn't –" I wiped my face with the back of my sleeve. "It wasn't his fault it was mine." I took a deep breath. "I just needed a release and he had to ruin in by attacking Myrnin." I hit my fist on the floor and it throbbed.

"What? You aren't making any," She looked at the ground then back at me. "Oh." She said softly. "_Oh." _He voice hitched and I was scared she would reject me as her friend.

"Eve I'm so sorry I know it was so soon after Shane, but the turmoil and frustration inside me just – " She threw herself into me with a restricting hug. I stopped shocked at her reply.

"No, no shhh, don't I – " She choked. "I understand. It was hard for me to accept you after what happened with Michael, but after finding out he was under Naomi's command it was easier to come around to. This, this has to be just heart wrenching." I nodded. She let go of me and pushed me to arms distance. "Just don't get hurt. That's probably all he was worried about."

"It was and I told him to not worry about me so much. I didn't want to hurt him, but I was hurt." I said softly my tears drying up, but my nose still running. I sniffled and Eve grabbed a tissue and handed it to me. I laughed at it. Only Eve could brighten my mood with skulls. She gave a smile and I wiped my eyes and nose. "How do I look?" I said finishing up.

"Like a movie star left out in the rain come on." She stood up taking me with her. "I made spaghetti tacos." I smiled and I leaned into her as we walked down the stairs.

Myrnin

"How dare you do that you nave!" I yelled turning on the blonde boy once Claire was gone. I felt my eyes cloud red as I stalked forward.

"How dare you pursue that!" He snapped back baring his fangs at me. I growled.

"I see you have done your duty now get out." I said calmly. It was almost eerie how I was able to do that. He growled as he watched me until he was all the way one the other side of the room by the door. I kept my back to him as he left and heard the door slam once he retreated back to tell Amelie. I took calming breaths as I looked at where the scattered doughnuts and coffee lay strewn all over the floor. The microscope was tilting on the edge and ran to catch it. I pushed it back onto the table and gave one last look to make sure my euphoria hadn't deceived me. No the results were the same. They indeed were siblings. I sighed and pulled my eyes away from the scope and walked to the chair. I felt pain for leading little Claire on like that. Most days I cursed my love for her. How simple things could overwhelm me into believing she loved me back. It had filled me with glee knowing that she would no long be with that human boy, but I saw the damage it tolled on her soul. Her spirit seemed deflated and almost disgusted. I hated myself for forgetting, but also who says she would believe me if I remembered and she would believe me. Not likely. I sat down putting a hand on my head. I heard the ripple of a portal. I kept my eyes closed.

"Myrnin look at me." I still hadn't looked up or even acknowledged that she had walked through the portal. "Myrnin I am in no mood for childish games. Look at me now." She stepped closer, and I continued to ignore her with my eyes closed. She growled. Something she didn't do often and snapped her fingers. Someone's hands were on my neck condemning me to look at her. I struggled and writhed under their grip hissing.

"Let go of me you abomination." I scratched and bite down on the hand as it finally let go. I sat back down in my chair. "I am not talking to you. You send this dog to do your dirty work." I snarled. Oliver growled right back.

"Good now that I have your attention, Michael has warned me of your interference with young Claire. I ban you from taking this further. I will not lose a valued human to the society because of your unpredictable habits." I closed my eyes to hold back my anger.

"You cannot ban love Amelie. You of all people should know that." I snapped.

"Oh but I can and I will if the means come to pull against you dear friend." She turned around.

"Do not call me friend when you take away the only thing that has kept me mostly sane this past year give or take." I thought back to when Claire first came to me. "Love is not a switch I can't just flick it off."

"It worked for me." She said without turning around. "Make due however you can, but do not pursue this horrendous dream of yours." She opened a portal and both she and Oliver left with that final word. If she wasn't going to let me finally come to love Claire, then we are just going to have to see about that. I gave a wicked grin and sat back down staring at the wall where she had left.

**So how did you like it since everyone else was updating I felt obligated to do my share as well. Please don't favorite or follow without reviewing thanks**


	5. Love: Proceeded

**Hello again I hope to finish this up soon I have a one shot that I really want to start soon how about six hmm? After my one shot I promise one with more chappy's I just really like to write these quick little twerps so I can get to my other ones and not feel overwhelmed. You guys are honest with me right? You would tell me if I suck real $$? Hmm? Please if I get really bad tell me I don't want to spread my bad writing. So you guys are honest to me okay. From here on out even if you were be perfectly honest with me. ENJOY if ya'll would be so kind as to tune yo player to Right Kinda Wrong by Leanne Rimes that would be dandy thank you. Change of plans you can listen to any of the following and it will still suit the theme. I made sure I have a variety for all of your fancies: Harder to Breathe – Maroon 5, If I Never See Your Face Again – Maroon 5 ft. Rihanna, Buttons – Pussycat Dolls, Skin, You Da One, and Talk That Talk – Rihanna, Addicted – Saving Abel, I'm Into You – Tiao Cruz, Scream – Usher, Down on Me – 50 Cent ft. Jerimiah. Thank you enjoy **

Claire

I sat across from Shane next to Eve. Michael sat next to Shane with a taut face. We tried a conversation, but it would end up dropping off. Eve really did try. I felt pride for her attempts. I grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed and she got the message. She quieted and looked over at me. She hadn't told Shane, nor had Michael confronted me. I had avoided Shane all day. Well we mutually avoided each other. The final word on the results would come from Amelie. Every time I thought about earlier my skin crawled and my lips tingled. The skin crawling was good, well it felt good. It was my turn to clean so I gathered up the plates in mostly silence and proceeded to clean up. I was finishing washing up the dishes when Michael came in. I didn't look at him as I ran the sponge under the water.

"Don't. Just don't." I said before he could speak. He leaned against the door and stared at me. I kept scrubbing at the plate until my elbow began to ache. "God fine what do you want?" I turned on him and he didn't even look smug about winning the one way stare down. I tossed the plate into the rack with force, but not enough to break it. He pushed off of the wall before he addressed me.

"Do you really think he wasn't going to hurt you?" He asked carefully to make sure I wouldn't implode on him.

"No, but at that time I didn't care." I put the sponge down and gripped the counter in front of the sink. I looked into the swirling bubbles and water trying to wash away the guilt as I had done to the crumbs that lie in the dirty water now. When the sponge hit the water it splashed to the outer edge of the counter. I felt like those water droplets were my actions and the counter was the people around me. Whatever I did it affected the other around me. Good, bad, or indifferent. It was damage I couldn't necessarily fix with just a swipe of the towel, but that's what I started with. I pulled the drain and cleaned up the counter wiping away the droplets littering the basin and I gripped the counter with white knuckles. "Are you going to get to a point soon because I hate to wallow in my sins?" I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Nope." He popped the 'p' and left. I grabbed the sponge and threw it at him, but he had already gone.

"Damn you Glass." I mumbled. I finished cleaning and trudged to my room. I grabbed my book and jumped on my bed. I landed cross-legged, book in lap, and managed not to fall off. I stayed like that for hours. I looked at the time and saw if I didn't get to sleep now I wouldn't have enough sleep for tomorrow. When do I ever have enough sleep? I decided to take advantage of it and slid the book to the other side of the bed and crawled into the sheets. My head hit the pillow, but my guilt kept swirling around in my head like the water in the sink. I put the covers over my head to try to encourage sleep, but it just wouldn't consume me. I closed my eyes tightly, tight enough to cause a bit of a headache. I opened them and groaned. I rolled out of bed and sat down at the edge of my bed on the floor. My back supported by the railing. I put my head on the mattress just above my shoulders and closed my eyes. There was a consistent cold draft omitting from under my bed. Soon my legs and arms were freezing and goose bumps covered my flesh. I heard rustling behind me and opened my mouth to scream, but a hand caught my wrist. I looked down at the pale hand and I was still going to scream, but he spoke.

"Don't scream." I tried to take my hand away, but he held it firm. Not enough to hurt, just enough so I couldn't take it away. I crawled into a somewhat awkward position and looked under my bed him still grasping my arm.

"What the hell? How long have you been under there?" I said in a harsh whisper.

"A few hours at least." His chocolate-brown eyes shone in the dark like a cats and I shivered again.

"Why?" I put my head on the floor to get the kink out of my neck.

"I had a bit of a quarrel with Amelie and I came here shortly after I set up my device." He gave a wicked grin. His teeth shining in the dark. Oddly I had to commend him on his Cheshire cat appearance.

"You better not get us in trouble." His smile faded.

"Not anymore than we are already in." I stifled a gasp.

"What do you mean?" He shook his head and let me go. I grabbed his hand as it let go of mine and pulled. "Get out of there. Come on." He drove a hard bargain he pulled back and I went under myself.

"I can't." He tried to shake me off.

"Sure you can. Just let me pull you." I pulled again and in a fluid movement like a snake he was out and standing in front of me. I made a slight squeak and tumbled into my closet.

"Graceful." He said with a smirk.

"Oh just because I can't move like a vampire doesn't mean I have grace." I stood up brushing myself off and he looked around. "Why must you hide?"

"If I don't and what I set up goes off then I might as well walk into the sun myself." He said with a smile. I put a palm on my forehead.

"And why _under_ my _bed_?" He shrugged.

"Why not? No one would think to look here? And it is inappropriate to accompany a woman in her bed without permission." He bobbled his head with a cute smile. I rolled my eyes, but it lost its effect since I too was smiling.

"Who said chivalry is dead?" I walked to sit on my bed and he turned to watch me.

"I think that was Shakespeare at one point." He shrugged. "Not that I would remember exactly."

"Do you know any of his?" He ventured over to sit next to me on the bed. He thought for a minute the brightened as he thought of one.

"_Love is my sin, and thy dear virtue hate,  
Hate of my sin, grounded on sinful loving,  
O, but with mine, compare thou thine own state,  
And thou shalt find it merits not reproving,  
Or if it do, not from those lips of thine  
That have profaned their scarlet ornaments  
And sealed false bonds of love as oft as mine,  
Robbed others' beds' revenues of their rents.  
Be it lawful I love thee as thou lov'st those  
Whom thine eyes woo as mine importune thee.  
Root pity in thy heart, that when it grows  
Thy pity may deserve to pitied be.  
If thou dost seek to have what thou dost hide,  
By self-example mayst thou be denied." _I watch him as he recited and was captured by the way he spoke. Despite his young face you could tell he did not belong in this time. "Bah." He said once he was finished. "Not much of a fan myself."

"Well great Myrnin," I joked. "What whistled to your tune?"

"Oh I am a freelancer. One in my own." I moved closer to hear what he had written. He gave me a crooked grin and proceeded. "As you wish. _You came, before, while I was in a dark place  
You were strong, you were bright, it was all on your face  
The monster inside, I've controlled, just for you  
Could the kindness you show me, really be true?" _He looked at me with pure longing._  
"Centuries I have lived, and yet you my sweet, still a child  
Have opened my eyes, though my love others would have trialed" _I leaned back slowly as he carefully crawled to hover over me._  
Fy annwyl, I care not for what others may think  
For I give you my heart on this paper and ink." _There was a silent agreement as we stared at each other. We both moved towards each other until we were inches from each others faces. He leisurely slid a hand under my back and I replied by pulling on his collar and crushing his lips with mine. He pulled me up towards his chest with the one hand whilst the other supported both of us on the bed. I arched my back into his chest as his tongue teased at my lips. I gasped when his hand worked its way under my shirt. He took advantage and thrust his tongue into my mouth as we explored each other and the endless possibilities and experiences. I broke away for a breath, but since he didn't need any he proceeded to trail feather light kisses down my neck. I took a deep breath burying my face in his shoulder. I was getting irritated with these flimsy clothes barracking our skin from each others. My hands trailed to his shirt and hurried to get the buttons unfastened. His teeth grazed my skin and a shiver ran through my whole body. I faltered in desire and fell back into his hand. Like putty I melted in his hands. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I was shocked by the cool touch of his skin on mine, and realized too late that he had already ride my shirt. That explains the extra sensation of cool washing over me. I tried again at his shirt and it was as mine already off.

"My, you are quick with the clothes." I moaned as he left soft nips along my skin. I felt him smile and grabbed his face again. I kissed him passionately and bucked underneath him as his hand slithered down my side to my hip. I arch into his body above me and he put a hand carefully on my mouth to me from calling the entire house to my room. I appreciated that. My hands reached for the button on his pants and managed to slip those off easily. I went for mine and he shooed my hand away. I whined in his mouth as he kissed me again. His thumb traced lines up and down my inner thigh and my breathing became hitched and irregular. I heard him chuckle and decided to switch this up myself. I flipped so that I was hovering over him now and a sly smile played on his lips.

"Someone's getting brave." His voice was husky and his eyes were glowing red and I put slowly lowered my head next to his ear.

"You have no idea." I said it so seductively I heard him growl deep in his throat. And brave I was. Brave enough to continue with our bed sheet games. To some extent. Who am I kidding if there was a line we made sure it was crossed and buried with all common sense. Highlight of my week all I have to say. _  
_

**THANK YOU SO SO SO VERY MUCH TO NARUTOROX FOR THE POEM WITHOUT IT I WOULD HAVE BEEN LOST I hoped you guys liked it. Hadn't really done much like this, but I decided hell I always have someone to something to interrupt who says I have to this time. Plot Twist anybody?**


	6. Love: Savored

**Hello guys glad you liked my previous chapter hehehehehe I left it there for a reason and if you find it offensive or…hell I don't know whatever you wanna cal it then you can stop reading simple don't tell me to change for you Enjoy**

Claire

It wasn't the phone call from Amelie. It wasn't the knocking on my door. Hell it wasn't even the calls from downstairs that woke me up. No, no it was much _much _worse. It was the blood curdling; ear shattering, skin crawling, and goose flesh inducing scream that pierced the silence of my content slumber. I shot up grabbing at the blankets and saw Myrnin hide under them next to me. Eve stood just out of the doorway in my room. She stopped screaming when I woke up and I stared at her for a long minute. She had a very smug look on her face. Hands on her hips she grabbed my robe and walked over she held out her hand and I groaned giving her mine. She put the robe in my hand and I threw it on. "What?" I groaned.

"We have company and she will not allow you to be late any longer." She smiled and looked over my shoulder at the rumpled mound still quietly pretending he can't be seen.

"She better not have a pulse or she won't have one when I get down there." I rubbed my eyes and made my way to the bottom of the stairs. Low and behold Amelie in all her beauty and…..a very obnoxious hat. "Uh?" I looked at her worried. What had happened she didn't normally wear stuff like this? That was reserved for Myrnin and a man's bad fashion sense is the only reputation he has. She can't take that from him. "Is everything alright?" I asked really worried.

"Yes," She snapped. "Why would you ask something like that?" I shook my head.

"No reason. What did you want?" I leaned against the door frame.

"Where's Myrnin? And I am here to have the official results confirmed." I rolled my eyes and began in a mocking tone that wasn't even Amelie's voice.

"Myrnin's gone maybe we should ask Claire since she has obviously been the dignified Myrnin watcher." I bounced off of the jamb and waved my hands around in exaggeration. "Seriously! I am his assistant not his babysitter. Although that's how I feel sometimes." I looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"Don't snap at me. Have you forgotten who I am?"

"My fairy bloody god mother?" I said putting hands on my hips. Her eyes flashed a quick red tint then cooled to the icy blue that she normally wore. "And since we're on the topic, did you decided that since Myrnin has become unavailable you would steal his unfashion sense?"

"No that is one of the reasons I'm here."She whipped off that hat and both Eve and I snorted trying to hold back our hysterical laughter. Her hair was spattered with streaks of blue and neon pink. Eve made a strangled cat noise and bubbled with laughter. I soon joined in. After a minute or so we both grabbed our sides and I was having hard time breathing.

"So – so that's," I took a breath. "What he meant about 'setting up the device'." There was a cold presence in the room and I looked behind me. I fell to the floor as Eve tried to hold herself up on the wall. Oliver was sporting the same colors as Amelie. I was wondering how Michael was missing this. Just then a portal rippled through the living room and the mastermind himself stepped through. He had on a long brown coat with pockets, sunglasses, lei, a very well tailored brown pinstripe suit, red trainers, and finally to top it off a woven cowboy hat. I smiled and he gave me a charming smile.

"Ah Amelie as I see you have stepped through the portal to my lab recently. How is your new hair fairing you?" He looked over at Oliver. "Ah you as well, now this is just all the more pleasant. Now what was it you were saying Amelie?" She looked at Myrnin for a long second.

"You have finished?" He nodded and from what I could tell from behind his sunglasses he was looking at the ground or rolling his eyes. He tended to share characteristics of emotions with others. "Then you may be the one to tell her."

"Already did." He clicked his tongue and a shiver ran down my spine. He bounced on the balls of his feet. Amelie looked taken aback.

"Well then…." She looked hesitant about opening a portal to leave, but after a minute stare down with Myrnin she opened one cautiously and as she stepped through neon spray covered the opening and a very angry scream came from the other side. Myrnin laughed manically and shoved his hands in his pockets. A dangerously aggravated Amelie stare back and just before she could walk back in Myrnin slammed and locked the portal. His manic smile only got wider. Oliver looked in disgust at what had just happened and threw on his sun protection and out the door he went. Eve sat on the floor wiping her now running face. Her mascara smeared and her breathing irregular. She tried to speak, but it was only more laughter. It was contagious to say the least. I started to chuckle until it burst into a fully fledged laugh that burst from my mouth. We eventually ran out of breath and it was just us in a frozen in a silent sneeze. Finally our laughter subsided and an eerie soberness washed over the room. Myrnin still stood where he had whilst watching Amelie be doused in neon green powder. He looked as though he was looking at the floor and then when we stopped laughing he looked up.

"Dude I don't compliment you on much, but that," Eve paused. "Was the best damn thing I have ever seen. Now I have to go get ready for the new tie dyed tie dyed coffee man." She put a hand on my shoulder and flew up the stairs. Not as fast as a vampire, but fast with Doc Martens on. I shuffled my feet looking at the ground. He took a quick breath and quickly walked forward.

"Claire – " I didn't let him finish, for I grabbed his face and pulled him down bringing his lips to mine. He tried to pull away to talk, but I kept kissing him,

"Shh." I said as he tried to pull away once again. Eventually he gave in a put one hand on each side of me pinning me against the wall. His hat was falling off of his head and I grabbed it putting it beside us hiding from the stairs. We stayed like that until someone cleared their throat and Myrnin jumped back. His sunglasses moved a little so they were lopsided and I still had the hat safely secure next to my blushing face.

"Wow now I know what it feels like when you walk in on us. Okay well," She clapped her hands together once. "I have to go to, surprise, work. You have to go to school." I didn't have to look to know she was pointing at me. "And you…well I don't know what the hell you do, but go do it and not here because she has school." She restated. I slowly put the hat on my head and looked over at Eve.

"I believe the phrase 'karma's a bitch' is the most fitting right now." She playfully smacked my arm and I pushed her lightly back. She recoiled back and gave me a hug.

"Alright, any longer and I'm going to get an earful when I get there." She grabbed her purse and keys. As she headed down the parlor hall she gave one last look over the shoulder and smirked before shutting the door behind her. I looked up through the hat and gave a smirk of my own. I couldn't tell what his eyes were saying, but his mouth was saying a whole story in itself. I shook my head and began up the stairs. I was halfway up when I realized he was still following me. I turned around and I was above him on the steps, so for this short while I was taller than he was. He gave me the puppy dog eyes and I pointed a finger at him.

"No I have to go to school and _you _have to go apologize to Amelie." He stared at my finger for a long second then licked it. "Ah! What was that for?"

"I don't want to you don't know what she said to deserve it, besides a nice hot shower will wash that right out." I wiped off my finger and he gave a satisfied smile.

"You're such a child and what did she say?" I turned to walk up the stairs.

"I know. She said that I couldn't see you anymore and I shouldn't pursue this." I stopped.

"That's why you were hiding under my bed?"

"Yes. Precisely." He looked so sad when I turned around. It really was love that shone in his eyes. He looked up at me from the floor. "You have to get ready for school I'll just…." He motioned a thumb over his shoulder and I ran to hug him.

"I'm sorry. With that said I totally approve of the humiliation. Proceed with caution, Myrnin." I pulled away to look at him, he gave me one of his well known charm smile and I reached up for one last kiss. Okay maybe two…..three…four…School. I pulled away out of breath. "School. Work. Now." I made a fist in defeat at my side and pulled completely away and headed to my room. I felt a portal open and close and knew for sure he had left. I shut my door and grabbed clothes for a shower. I decided to stick with the whole brown and get away theme since it was a mostly nice day with a forecast of sweat and maybe a cool front of clouds, but that was normal. I threw on a pair of dukes that Eve had told me I just had to buy even though it was a) outrageous and b) a futile attempt to impress Shane. I grabbed an old plaid shirt that had three quarter sleeves. It was too small, so I threw an under shirt on. I, of course, finished it off with his hat. I shoved my feet in my trainers, grabbed my bag and almost left when I forgot to put on brownish leggings. It went well with the blue plaid. I quickly grabbed those and headed out the door chucking on my backpack. I walked all the way to school without even the slightest suggestion of change in weather. I thanked Mother Nature. I hit campus and took a deep breath. As I head for the coffee shop a see someone walk right to me, but it was too late. She stared at me for a long minute.

"I guess I could see the relation." She sounded thoughtful. Absolutely no hint of the bitch she normally was. I turned to her.

"What?" I snapped. I noticed it was just her.

"Just how you and Shane could be siblings." Her face went sour. "Aw that is just sick." Her bitchiness was back. I rolled my eyes having already gone over that conclusion.

"Yea yea I know, not like you haven't done worse." She looked up for a minute.

"Nope can't say I have." I resisted the urge to growl. Wow Myrnin was really rubbing off on me….And that mental image will be stored for later.

"Well if you aren't going to insult me than I'm on my way." I started up walking again.

"Wait I wanted to tell you something." I stopped not looking at her, but at the ground. "I told him it wasn't me who started the fire. I was just the one to rub it in." I scoffed.

"Oh that makes everything much better. Thank you for clearing that up….not." I continued walking. She didn't call after me.

xXx

I walked out of the building smiling and decided to pop in on Eve for a surprise visit. I walked in and coffee overwhelmed me. Even if the owner wasn't the nicest of all people, er, vampires the building was always welcoming. I wonder if it had the same properties as the Founder houses. Eve waved and threw her apron on the counter since there was no one in line or hardly anyone in the little shop to begin with. She put up the door and walked up to me.

"My, don't you look adorable today? I really like the cowgirl look." I smiled at the ground tucking a hair behind my ear. "Especially those dukes. Rocking the whole thing." She grabbed the hat and inspected it looking at it at all angles. She eventually put it on and I laughed. Her whole Goth mantra with that hat made everything all the more comical. "Yea that's what I thought." She took it off and shoved it on my head.

"I wasn't laughing at you I was laughing with you." She sat down with a look. "Hey I actually came to talk to you." She looked at me sideways.

"Is it about your new relationship?" I nodded. "Look this is how I see it. You happy?" I nodded his hat bouncing along with the movement. "Has he hurt you?" I shook my head. I was tucked away the _'yet' _part, but we'll cross that bridge when we get there. "You promise not to have PDA at home?" I chuckled.

"No more than you two newlyweds." I saw slight color rise in her cheeks.

"That won't do." We both chuckled. "But in all seriousness if those three things are cleared with me I don't give a damn if you're seeing Oliver." We both gagged. I looked behind her and she looked over her shoulder back at the counter. We gagged again. There was a line forming and Eve groaned getting up. "I'll see you later CB…..Or not." She looked me up and down and we hugged before she went on and began serving to the customers. I walked out into the mid afternoon sun and looked up through the hat. It was time to go break the news to Shane. If it hadn't been done already. I had a feeling it had. Well I wanted to see how he was doing. And if he was accepting of my new accessory.

xXx  
_Four Weeks Later._

"Shane! Michael! Eve!" And here comes the odd one. "Myrnin!" He hadn't moved in, nor had I moved out, but I spent my nights here since it was always cold at night in his place. And the heatless body that slept next to me never really helped. Calls came from the second floor of the house.

"Hey when running to a damsel in distress you put your shirt on!" Shane yelled. Probably to Myrnin.

"Why cloth has no use against weapons! Besides she will be less frightened of a man who is appealing." One point to me for the accurate guess.

"Girls shut up! Shane you didn't even have one on!" Eve yelled back. I heard the thump of a very heavy boot and some noises that suggested pushing and shoving in the hallway.

"Girls if anyone is the girl here it's Michael. Just look at him." Shane barked back.

"Hey man that was low." I set out the plates and the smell of food wafted all around. Everyone slid into their properly appointed seat and I gave them all looks. Myrnin, as he was called out on, had indeed no shirt, Shane trying desperately to get his on, but it was backwards, Eve looked like she just woke up, and Michael well he was the girl in this case. Hair flawless, if he had make-up on it wasn't smeared at all, and he looked like he was well rested. The only way you could tell who ate where was because there we're dignified opaque glasses signaling 'vampires sit here'. I gave both Shane and Myrnin a look. They didn't glare at each other anymore, but it was like you just found out you had a father you never knew about and the previous one was your uncle. You try and make the best of it.

"Myrnin….You know the rule. No eating at the table without a shirt. Go put one on." He gave me a pleading look and I pointed a finger out of the dining room. He groaned gone in a plash and back before I could put my finger down. "There now was that so hard." I said sliding in next to him.

"Yes." We all began to fill our plates. Conversation exploded. Eve and Shane tried to compare bosses again for the umpteenth time. I on the other hand had to be relocated and was now working at the coffee shop part time in TPU. Amelie was still pretty peeved that we proceed to follow this, but Michael and Eve are still going strong I think we could do it too.

"Does yours threaten to kill you every other day?" Eve whipped.

"Not every other day, but on the odd occasion, yet my boss has easy access to big sharp knives." He said in between bites.

"Uhm my boss has access to Amelie, so I win. Agreed all in favor say 'eye'." Everyone including Shane said 'eye'. "Dude you're never going to win." She gave a small laugh.

"I can keep trying though." He started on seconds. There was a knock on the door and we all stopped. Myrnin could obviously tell who it was.

"Go away." He called; apparently they were hard of hearing or stubborn folk.

"Not until you open this door." The sounded faint and I barely picked up on what they said.

"If I open the door you're going to come in and then we'll never get rid of you." He made a good point, but I got up to get it anyways. I put on a cheery old time movie wife voice on.

"Who is it?" I sing songed.

"Claire open the damn door." They said from the other side. I opened it a crack.

"Why, Hannah Moses what are you doing here at a time like this?" I didn't let her in.

"Would you be surprised to tell you that something happened and I'm going to need your help?" I thought about it for a moment.

"I would be surprised if something bad happened and you _didn't_ need my help." She gave a half smiled. "Come on tell us while we eat. God knows in Morganville eating isn't important." I opened the door letting her and the rest of what was about to consume our lives for the next extended amount of time in the house. I just hoped it wouldn't require water or me having to change out of my pajamas.

**So how did you all like it I wanted to have a some what happy ending to this DISCLAIMER I AM NOT PERSUING THIS ANY LONGER so don't tell me to make a sequel that was just a set up in case I ever got a wild hair up my you know what no I have much better stuff in store for my beloved readers.**


	7. Love Playlist Overall

Rainbow Girl – DJ S3rl  
The A Team – Ed Sheeran  
Echo – Jason Walker  
The Right Kind Of Wrong – Leanne Rimes  
I'm falling Even More in Love With You – Lifehouse  
Lullaby – Nickelback  
Doktorspiele – Nightcore  
Where You Are – Rascal Flatts  
Easy –Rascal Flatts  
Your Guardian Angel – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
Haunted – Taylor Swift  
Here Without You – Three Days Grace


	8. Love Chappy 5 Playlist

Harder to Breathe – Maroon 5  
If I never See Your Face Again – Maroon 5 ft. Rihanna  
Buttons – Pussycat Dolls  
Skin – Rihanna  
Talk That Talk – Rihanna ft. Jay-Z  
You Da One – Rihanna  
Addicted – Saving Abel  
I'm Into You – Taio Cruz  
Scream – Usher  
Down On Me – 50 cent ft. Jerimiah


End file.
